This specification relates to an apparatus and methods for vaporizing liquids and in particular a vaporizer providing well-controlled spatial distributions of vapor, with controlled and accurate dosage of vapor, with well-controlled vaporization temperature profiles, and with high thermodynamic efficiency.
Vaporizers, such as e-cigarettes, humidifiers and other personal as well as medical vaporizers and fragrance vaporizers are becoming increasingly common. Many such vaporizers rely on techniques which have been prevalent for many years. Such vaporizers may benefit from new design approaches and modern fabrication capabilities.